<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing Lessons by obviouslyelementary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806500">Dancing Lessons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary'>obviouslyelementary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DaForge's slow burn one shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Eventual Romance, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Dancing, geordi had a crush on data</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geordi really liked spending time with Data whenever they were both off duty, watching him paint, play with Spot, practise his instruments and whatnot. </p><p>But that day, Data wanted to do something different, that required two pairs of legs and a song.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Data &amp; Geordi La Forge, Data/Geordi La Forge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DaForge's slow burn one shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing Lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys. I'm going to make a series of one shots instead of a full chaptered fic because I think it fits better on the context. None of them will be extremely connected between themselves and it will just be a slow burn about Geordi crushing on Data until they eventually get together. Hope you like this first one!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One of Geordi's favorite things to do when both he and Data were off duty was to watch the android do whatever he liked to do in his free time. It sounded vague, sure, but Geordi loved to see Data expressing himself without actively trying to do so, in a way that was so usual to humans, and yet probably didn't even register to Data. He liked watching him paint, play with Spot, practice violin or whatever other instrument he had been wanting to learn at the time, all of those creative, soul-healing things that made Data so human without his perception.</p><p>Usually Geordi would just tell Data he wanted some peace and quiet, but company, and despite his confusion the android would never be against allowing Geordi to stay in his quarters and make him silent company. Geordi would pretend to be studying in his pad or just reading a book, when in fact he was watching Data's every move, listening to every sound, taking in his magnificent for and learning more about him as it went on.</p><p>And since today was one of those days, Geordi brought with him a boring article about sub particles to pretend to read while Data did whatever he wanted to do. However, once he stepped inside Data's quarters, he was taken by surprise at the dimmed lights and the slow, romantic song playing in the speakers.</p><p>He even found himself freezing by the door, looking around until he saw Data waiting in the other room.</p><p>"Data... am I interrupting anything?" he asked, confused, but the android shook his head and walked closer to Geordi.</p><p>"On the contrary. I had been expecting your arrival. Please, come in" he said, and Geordi slowly walked inside the quarters, putting his book down on the dining table and looking around. Nothing was different, except all the furniture was pushed to the corners of the room, leaving wider space for walking.</p><p>"Data what's happening?" he asked, confused and amused, and Data walked towards him until they were face to face, a few inches apart. It would have made Geordi blush if he wasn't so confused.</p><p>"I am aware that you usually come here to spend some time reading or working on your projects, only requiring my silent company. However, Beverly began teaching me how to dance, and if you do not mind leaving your hobbies to another hour, I would like you to try dancing with me, if you see fit."</p><p>Geordi blinked slowly, looking around, trying to correctly understand what had been asked before he nodded.</p><p>"O-okay I can but... I don't know how to dance" he said, and Data closed the distance between them, making him squeak and blush when his long arm wrapped around his waist and his hand took Geordi's.</p><p>"Do not worry. You may step on my feet as much as you must, considering I do not feel pain. I will go slow. I have learned by human observation that one seems to learn better about a subject when they are teaching. Therefore I decided to teach you how to dance, so I can dance better."</p><p>"I don't think that's how dancing works" Geordi chuckled, but placed his free hand on Data's shoulder and held his hand firmly. "Okay so you lead?"</p><p>"Yes" Data assured, taking a moment to grasp the beat and then moving. Geordi huffed when Data began, with no warning other than a squeeze on his hand, something that was probably related to dance that Geordi had no idea about. He tried to follow Data's steps, counting the typical 'one two three's in his head, but it didn't seem to help at all, his legs too off beat to keep the rhythm going.</p><p>And the proximity to his best friend was surely not helping at all.</p><p>"Data I don't think-" he tried, but the android held firmer on his waist and just... dipped him. Geordi yelped and held onto Data's shoulders with both hands, pulling him closer so he wouldn't fall, in the process getting their faces very close to each other.</p><p>Their eyes locked, and Geordi felt breathless. He had never been so close to Data, and oh my god his heart was racing like a mad. His mouth opened slightly, to talk or to breathe he wasn't sure, but before anything could happen Data pulled them back to their upright position and furrowed his eyebrows at Geordi.</p><p>"You are a worst dancer than I previously anticipated" he said, and Geordi chuckled breathlessly, both from the moment of closeness and embarrassment. Yeah he sucked. In many departments.</p><p>"Sorry Data, guess I was not built for this type of interaction" he said, and Data furrowed his eyebrows further.</p><p>"I did not mean to offend you Geordi" he said, and stepped closer, resuming their dancing position. The engineer was a bit surprised that Data wanted to continue, but didn't have time to voice his doubts. "Computer, waltz dance lesson number two, slow" Data said, and the song changed for a slower song, something with a bit less swing, one of those basic songs. "There. Now perhaps we could achieve better results."</p><p>"Data, I'm not... I'm not a good dancer, I don't think you can teach me" Geordi said, smiling apologetically to his friend. "I mean you are... a great dancer but you learn fast, humans don't. I don't. I have no... swing. I have two left feet."</p><p>"You do not-"</p><p>"It's an expression Data. Means I suck at dancing."</p><p>"Yes. Two left feet. An expression related to right-handed individuals to express their inability to coordinate their left and right sides for dancing activities" Data said, tilting his head. "Should I say, in the same circumstances, that I have two right feet?"</p><p>"You... are left-handed?" Geordi asked, before he shook his head. "No forget it doesn't matter. Probably something from Soong... anyway yes, I suck at dancing. Or anything that involves feet coordination."</p><p>"So you do not wish to try and learn how to dance with me?" Data asked, and Geordi felt bad. Sure it was just a question but he, like everyone else in their crew, felt empathetic towards Data, even if he didn't feel anything.</p><p>"You know what? I do. Please teach me Data."</p><p>He couldn't help but notice the android's slight change in demeanor, seeming more alert, before he nodded and held Geordi close again. He nodded, to signalize he was about to move, and began to step away from their location. Geordi did his best to follow, watching for signs like a nod or a squeeze of hands, and surely the slower song seemed to help, together with the steady rhythm Data was providing.</p><p>Geordi had never danced like this before, surely never been lead, and it felt nice to have someone sturdy and confidant like Data taking control over the dance, making sure he danced in the correct way.</p><p>He still stepped on his feet from time to time, and just lost his rhythm every now and then, but it felt nice, to be close to Data, in deemed lights, just the two of them, enjoying a moment together.</p><p>Better than whatever else he planned to do with his time.</p><p>As the song came to an end, Data gave him a nod, and Geordi bit his bottom lip as he was dipped, trying not to hold too tight onto Data's uniform. It felt strange, but he knew the android wouldn't drop him, so he allowed himself to be dipped and then returned to his upright position.</p><p>He was flustered all over the place though.</p><p>"This... was very nice" he admitted, to which Data gave him a nod and a small smile.</p><p>"It was. I always considered myself a bad teacher, since I do not understand most human difficulties in learning, but I believe I did not do a bad job at teaching you" he said, and Geordi nodded, holding his hand.</p><p>"You did a great job Data. Thanks."</p><p>"You are welcome Geordi" he said, and after a moment of silence, Geordi took a deep breath and moved closer to Data.</p><p>"What about lesson three?"</p><p>And Data gave him a smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments, kudos and ideas for next fics are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>